Returning For Friendship
by Mizmal BTR Fan
Summary: Camille's old friend returns to regain their friendship, but why doesn't Camille want to be her friend anymore?  Meanwhile, James, Carlos and Kendall play an intense game of 'Would You Rather'.  mainly Logan/Camille
1. Big Time Return

Well, I hope you like it. Did you see the preview for the new Big Time Rush? It looks awesome, but I'm kind of confused about what will happen. I guess that's a good thing, because the previews always give away the main story line. It seems like they switch roles though...? James being all geeky and Logan being cool and popular.

* * *

**Returning For Friendship**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

"Camille? Camille!" the blonde girl called out. She had come to Hollywood to apologize to Camille. She wasn't sure that Camille would forgive her though. She walked up to the front desk of the unfamiliar hotel, "Does Camille live here?" she asked the man.

"Yeah, why?" he snapped.

"I just wanted to see her. Can you tell me her room number?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes and sighed loudly, "She's in room 3D! Now leave!"

"Someone's cranky!" she muttered to herself as she took the elevator upstairs.

When she reached the third floor, she walked down the hallway until she reached room 3D. She hesitated, then knocked on the door.

"Coming Logan!" she heard Camille say, cheerfully. _Logan?_ she thought, _who's he?_ Camille opened the door, smiling, but that smile quickly turned into a frown, "Jessica?"

"Hi!" Jessica greeted, hoping that she had completely forgotten about our rotten past.

"What do you want?" she asked, sharply.

"Your time?" the blonde wished.

Camille sighed, "Fine."

Camille just stood there, so Jessica invited herself in.

They walked to the couch and sat down.

"Can you make it quick? I have a date with my boyfriend in five minutes," Camille told her.

"It won't be long... wait... boyfriend?" Jessica responded.

"Yeah, he'll be here in five minutes. What do you want?" Camille asked, angrily.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened two years ago. I shouldn't have done what I did."

"You stopped being my friend and hung out with the popular girl, so she wouldn't make fun of you..." Camille told her.

"I know and..." Jessica started to say.

"_And_, you and her teamed up on me and started calling me names and bullying me!" Camille cried.

Jessica sighed, "I'm really sorry! But I've changed! I'm a better person now!" she responded, her voice full of regret.

"Yeah, like I could believe that. It's too late to apologize, Jessica, that was the worst time of my life!" Camille yelled.

"But..." Jessica tried to say.

There was a knock on the door, to which Camille stood up and answered it.

"Hey Logan," she greeted.

"Hi," Logan responded, noticing Jessica, "Am I interrupting something? We can reschedule..."

"No, it's fine," Camille answered, "Jessica, leave my apartment now." she ordered in a stern voice.

Jessica ran out.

"Who was that?" Logan asked.

"Just an old friend, as in not a friend anymore," Camille told him.

"Oh. I'm sorry," he stated.

"Don't be," Camille answered, "Now, let's go."

Logan smiled, as they walked down the stairs and out the doors of their home. They were off to the beach to have a picnic.

During the date, Camille seemed very distant, which worried Logan.

"Are you okay Camille?" he asked, "Is something bothering you?"

"No, I'm fine," she responded.

"We've been dating for three months now. I know when something's wrong with you. Come on, tell me," Logan pleaded.

"Okay," Camille finally agreed, "It all started when I was in third grade. Jessica, the girl who I was just talking to, and I were the best friends in the world. We hung out all the time. We slept over at each other's houses, we ate lunch together, we even couldn't stop talking in math class. We were inseparable. Then one day, in seventh grade, the popular girl, Natalie, started picking on us. I was used to that kind of thing, but not Jessica. She couldn't stand it," Camille told every detail of her story. She noticed Logan just sitting there, listening to every word that came out of her mouth. That was something she wasn't familiar with. No one ever really paid attention to her, besides Jessica, the back-stabbing, so-called best friend. She admired this about Logan.

"And so Jessica started hanging out with Natalie, to avoid getting made fun of and bullied. I was pretty upset with her, but at least she would still hang out with me on the weekends. But one day, she stopped hanging out with me altogether and worst of all, she and Natalie started teaming up and bullying me. It was horrible. Every night I would come home crying, but my dad was always at work and my mom... well I don't want to talk about that right now. Several months later, I became really involved in acting, because it helped me concentrate on my character and forget about what had happened at school. The drama teacher was really impressed with my acting and told my dad that I should be on a higher level of acting, rather than just performing in middle school plays. So my dad and I moved to Hollywood. He got his job back, as a construction worker and I was acting. Jessica and I haven't talked since I left. That's pretty much the story," Camille explained.

Logan still seemed to be absorbing it all, "Wow," he finally stated, "That explains a lot."

"Yeah..." Camille responded, "You're the only person I've told that too. I never told anyone, not even my dad."

"I feel special," Logan said, trying to lighten the mood.

It worked. Camille laughed, "More special than you can imagine, Logan."

Logan smiled. Camille was really something.

They continued to sit there, leaning against one another, just enjoying each other's company, until sunset.

"Wow, I can't believe it's already getting dark," Camille mentioned.

"Yeah, we better get home," Logan stated.

She agreed and they started walking back to the Palm Woods.

Meanwhile, Carlos, Kendall, and James were playing an intense game of "Would You Rather."

"Okay Carlos, your turn," Kendall stated.

"Okay James, would you rather... have to go on a date with 100 ugly girls separately or ask 100 hot girls out, but get rejected every time?"

"You are evil!" James responded. Carlos laughed, he knew James would have trouble with this question. He cared about the looks of girls a lot, but he really hated rejection at the same time, "Pass!"

"You can't pass!" Carlos told him.

"Clearly, I can," James responded.

"No fair!" Carlos answered.

"James! Just pick one!" Kendall yelled. It's not like either of these things would really happen... or would they? (No, I'm probably just playing with your minds to think that this will really happen.)

"Okay fine, I'd rather get rejected by 100 hot girls, you happy?" James responded.

"Yes, okay, your turn Kendall," Carlos stated.

"Okay, Carlos, would you rather break your leg and have to use a wheel chair for a year or never be able to eat corn dogs again?" Kendall asked.

Carlos gasped at the second choice, "No way! I'd rather break my leg!"

"James's turn!" Carlos sung.

"Okay, Kendall, would you rather fall down a well or never be allowed to play hockey again?"

"Fall down a well, no hesitation," Kendall answered simply.

Suddenly, Logan walked in the door.

"Hey Logan! Do you want to play Would You Rather with us?" Carlos asked, cheerfully.

"No thanks, I'm tired. I'm just going to go to bed," he answered, as he walked into his room, thinking about what Camille had told him.

"Going to bed? It's only 8:00," James stated.

"Oh well," Kendall responded. They all decided to watch some TV after that.

The next morning, Carlos woke up early like he usually does. He headed downstairs to sit in front of the glorious pool. A couple hours later, he was joined by James. By now, it was 10:00 in the morning.

"Hey, isn't the dance coming up? Have you asked anyone out yet?" Carlos asked him.

"No, not yet, but I see an opportunity," James responded, walking up to a pretty brunette girl.

"Hey, you want to go to the dance with me?" James asked, using his charm.

"Not really," she responded, walking away. James stood there, his mouth wide open.

"No one turns James Diamond down!" he yelled to no one in particular.

"Wow, I'd never thought I'd see this day," Carlos stated.

"You just wait," James told him. He stopped a blonde girl in her tracks, "You want to go to the dance on Friday?"

"With who?" she asked.

"Me!" James replied.

"Oh, then no," she told him.

"What?" James stood there stunned.

"Hey, didn't you say that you'd rather be rejected by 100 hot girls last night?" Carlos asked him.

"Yeah, but that stuff doesn't really happen..." James stated.

He asked another girl out, who routinely said no.

"Then again, maybe I'm wrong," James quietly said.

"Wait, if your 'Would You Rather' came true, then..." Carlos thought out loud, "Oh no..."

* * *

I hope you liked my story. I tried to make it interesting...


	2. Big Time Fight

**Returning For Friendship**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.**

Carlos was scared. 'Would You Rather' questions aren't supposed to come true. But they just had. James Diamond, who's never turned down by anyone, was just turned down by three girls in a row! And Carlos had said that he'd rather break his leg and be in a wheelchair for a year. Maybe what happened to James was just coincidental, Carlos tried to assure himself, maybe James just got unlucky. Aw, who was he kidding. He was going to break his leg!

"I'm just going to go home, to avoid breaking my leg," Carlos announced to James, cautiously walking into the Palm Woods and into the elevator. He couldn't risk taking the stairs. He could be careful all he wanted, but anyone at anytime could come barging down the stairs, knocking him over, and proving the 'Would You Rather' question true. He walked inside his apartment and sat on the couch, turning on the TV in the process.

"Hey, what's up?" Kendall asked, from inside the kitchen.

"You know how we were playing 'Would You Rather' last night and James said that he'd rather 'get rejected by 100 hot girls?'" Carlos reminded him.

"Yeah..." Kendall responded.

"Well, it came true. James asked 3 girls out and they all turned him down!" Carlos told him.

"So? Maybe it will get rid of his huge ego," Kendall suggested, "No... nothing will," he decided.

"Don't you understand?" Carlos exclaimed, "This means that I'm going to break my leg and be in a wheel chair for a year and you are going to fall down a well!"

"You don't really believe that, do you, Carlos?" Kendall asked.

"Yes! You know how gullible I am! Wait, that came out wrong," Carlos stated.

"Carlos, just relax. You'll be fine," Kendall told him, reassuringly.

"I'm still staying inside today!" Carlos yelled.

"Okay, whatever," Kendall said, "I'm going to head out to the pool."

"K, later," Carlos mentioned.

Back downstairs, Logan and Camille were laying on the lounge chairs near the pool.

"So, you are still mad at Jessica?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? What she did can't be forgiven," Camille told him.

"Yeah..." Logan agreed, "I just want you to be happy."

"Hey, I _am_ happy," Camille stated, "I have you and my dad and all my friends here at the Palm Woods. Why would I want to go back to being friends with Jessica? So she can ditch me to hang out with the Jennifers? I don't think so."

"Well, I'll be on your side no matter what," Logan told her.

"Thanks Logan," Camille stated. She and Logan continued to talk and relax, when Jessica, who had rented a hotel room elsewhere, walked over.

"Oh Camille, I see you're not busy. Now can we talk?" she asked, impatiently.

"Um, I'm talking to someone," Camille told her, gesturing towards Logan.

"Not anyone important," Jessica remarked. Logan sat up with a frown.

Camille gasped, "You know what? Just leave and never come back!"

"What? I'm just stating the truth," Jessica replied innocently.

"No! The truth is that Logan is one of the most important people to me! And he's important to the world! Ever heard of Big Time Rush? Probably not, because you have such a bad taste in music!" Camille yelled.

"I'll just be leaving..." Logan stood up to leave.

"No, it's okay Logan, please stay," Camille told him.

"You know what? I don't even know why I came back! You are too busy worshiping a boy to care about your real friends!" Jessica stormed away.

"Are you okay, Camille?" Logan asked.

"Couldn't be better," Camille responded, smiling, "I'm just glad I never have to worry about her again."

Later that night, the boys were all sleeping. Carlos woke up, because he was thirsty. As he was walking into the kitchen, he ran into the couch and flipped over.

"Ow!" he cried in pain.

The other boys ran out to see what happened.

"Carlos, are you okay?" Logan asked, worried.

"No!" he responded, "My leg!"

Logan, being the good doctor that he is, examined Carlos's leg, "It appears that your leg is broken, Carlos."

"Oh no!" Carlos yelped.

"You'll probably have to use a wheel chair for quite a while, perhaps a year," Logan told him.

"No!" Carlos cried. Everyone except Carlos started laughing, "What's so funny?" Carlos asked.

"I was just kidding, your leg isn't broken," Logan explained, still laughing.

"What? It's not?" Carlos asked.

"No," Logan answered.

"That was a sick joke!" Carlos told them.

"Maybe, but it was funny," Logan stated.

"Wait, did James really get turned down by those girls?" Carlos asked.

"No," James stated, "The whole thing was a joke and did you really think that I could get turned down by three girls in a row? I mean, look at me!"

"You're right James, you could get turned down by two girls in a row, but never three," Logan laughed.

"You know what I meant!" James shouted and they all laughed.

* * *

I didn't know whether to make the 'Would You Rather' questions happen for real or not... I guess I decided to make it a joke, because Big Time Rush is a funny show, not a dramatic show. You thought I was going to make Camille and Jessica become friends again, didn't you? Well, turns out Jessica is a jerk and she didn't change. And did you know that the word gullible isn't in the dictionary? I know, it's weird.


	3. Big Time Revenge

**Okay, I know I labeled this as complete, but then I read a review and got a great idea from it. Thank you Epically Unepic!**

* * *

**Returning the Friendship**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.**

It was the next morning and Carlos was still getting over the fact that the 'Would You Rather' answers coming true was a prank that his friends pulled on him. He had to get them back for it. By some kind of revenge. All he knew was that he needed help.

Meanwhile, Logan was sitting in the lobby of the Palm Woods, reading his math book.

"Hey Logan," a familiar voice said from behind.

"Jessica?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering... do you want to go on a date with me sometime?" Jessica inquired.

"Wh-what? You know I'm dating Camille!" he shouted.

"She doesn't have to know," Jessica whispered.

At perfect timing, Camille walked up from behind.

"What are you doing?" Camille asked her.

"She was asking me out!" Logan explained.

"What?" Camille asked, wondering if she heard right, "I thought you said Logan wasn't important!"

"Well, I changed my mind. Remember when we were in the sixth grade and you like that guy. Well, he liked me and you're just afraid the same thing will happen now, aren't you?"

"Oh yeah, I am so scared that you're going to steal Logan away from me," Camille responded, sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Logan was texting something on his cell phone.

"You should be, because I'm better than you in everything," Jessica told her.

Suddenly, Freight Train walked up and picked Jessica up.

"Who is this? I demand to know why someone just picked me up!" Jessica yelled.

"Jessica, meet Freight Train," Logan introduced.

"Put me down!" Jessica shouted.

"Naw man, you won't be bothering these two anymore," Freight Train told her.

"Thanks Freight," Logan stated.

"No problem, man," he answered, carrying Jessica away.

"He's a good guy," Camille mentioned.

"Yep," Logan agreed.

At the same time, Carlos was plotting for revenge. "Man, normally if I want revenge on someone, I just get Logan, James, and Kendall's help. But since the revenge is on them, that won't work." He laughed to himself as he pictured the thought.

He'd walk up to them and say, "Hey guys, can you help me get revenge on some people?"

"Sure," the would all agree, "On who?" Kendall would ask.

"Oh, you guys," Carlos would say.

It was a funny thought, but he wouldn't actually do that.

Suddenly, he realized the perfect person to help him.

"Carlos, you were really that gullible?" the person he wanted to help him asked.

"I'm sorry!" Carlos stated, "It was convincing. They are really good actors!"

"I thought you guys were singers..."

"Katie, you know what I meant," Carlos stated.

"Yeah... But what exactly do you want me to do?" Katie inquired.

"I want you to help me come up with an idea and maybe help me use it, depending on what it is," Carlos explained.

"A chance to prank my brother and his friends? I'm in!" Katie told him.

"Great, so I'm thinking of something like spraying whip cream in their face when they walk in," Carlos suggested.

"Carlos, that's so fifth grade!"

"Aren't you in fifth grade?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, so? I doesn't mean that we can't do better!" Katie explained.

"Oh. Yeah, good point. So what do you have in mind?" Carlos asked.

"Well, I was thinking..." Katie started.

* * *

**Well, what do you think her plan was? I actually don't know. So if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me. =) I'll definitely mention your username if I use your idea.**


	4. Big Time Pancakes

**Returning For Friendship**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

**Previously... Jessica started flirting with Logan, so he texted Freight Train to come and take her away. And Carlos and Katie are scheming for revenge on Logan, Kendall, and James.**

After all that drama with Jessica, Logan was more than ready to get back to his... normal life. He was walking up the stairs, to Camille's apartment.

Logan knocked on her door and she answered, "Hey, you ready to go to the International House of Pancakes?"

"You know, most people call it IHOP," she told him.

"Well I call it International House of Pancakes!" Logan joked.

"Okay, to the International House of Pancakes!" Camille exclaimed. Logan laughed as they walked outside to get in the "Big Time Rush mobile." Since he had his full license, he could drive _wherever_ he wanted, _whenever_ he wanted.

When they arrived, they stepped out of the car and walked inside together, holding hands.

"Table for two please?" Logan asked.

"Right this way," the lady told them, walking to an empty seat.

They were looking at the menu for a few minutes, before Logan called a waiter over, "Excuse me sir, but uh, where are the pancakes?"

"Oh, we don't serve pancakes," he told Logan.

"But this is the International House of Pancakes..." Logan mentioned.

"No, it's IHOP - the Ironic Home of Pennsylvania," he explained.

"We're not even in Pennsylvania," Logan stated.

"That's what's ironic about it," the man told him.

"That's not ironic, that's just stupid," Logan mentioned.

"Well it's not my decision! I just wanted to have a normal life with a wife and two kids, but I didn't get that either, now did I?" he yelled.

"I'm sorry," Logan said, causing the man to just walk away, mumbling something to himself about nosy kids.

"That was weird," Camille stated.

"Quite," Logan replied, "So, do you want to leave, since they don't have pancakes here?"

"No, it's okay, I like the other things on the menu... except... dirt on a stick," she read from the menu.

Logan looked confused, "Dirt on a stick?" he examined the menu and sure enough 'dirt on a stick' was listed, "What is wrong with this place?"

"If this is what Pennsylvania is like, I'm never going there!" Camille stated.

After they ordered, they enjoyed hamburgers, the only normal meal on the menu.

"These are so good! I can't even remember the last time I ate burgers!" Camille exclaimed.

"Camille, we ate hamburgers last night," Logan stated, confused.

"Those were hamburgers?" Camille asked.

"Yeah, what did you think they were?" Logan inquired.

"I thought it was chicken," Camille mentioned.

"Okay..." Logan laughed.

When they were done eating, they went to the movies to see "The Actress and the Geek."

A couple hours later, they were arriving back to the Palm Woods, "I had a lot of fun Logan, thank you," Camille told him.

"Sure, I had a lot of fun too," Logan answered. Camille kissed him on the cheek, before walking away.

Meanwhile, Carlos and Katie were thinking about awesome pranks.

"Ooh, we could put their hands in warm water while they sleep," Carlos mentioned.

"Do you even know what that does?" Katie asked.

"Well, it's makes their hands all pruny, right?" Carlos asked.

Katie just rolled her eyes, "Carlos, you are really bad at thinking of pranks."

"Hey, you don't have to make me feel bad," Carlos told her.

"Okay. Wow Carlos! You are the best prank puller I've ever known!" Katie exclaimed, sarcastically.

"Thank you Katie," he stated, not getting the sarcasm.

Katie rolled her eyes again, "We're going to have to prank them all separately. If we use the same prank on all of them, the other two will find out after one person is pranked."

"Oh great, now we have to think of three pranks?" Carlos asked.

"It's okay Carlos, in fact, I have an idea for a prank on James right now," Katie told him, smiling deviously.

* * *

Haha, cliff hanger. No, I'm just kidding, I hate those. But the new chapter should be up soon. Surprisingly, I already now what their prank is going to be on James. But I still don't know what's going to happen to Logan and Kendall... suggestions are welcome. =)


	5. Big Time Pranks

**Returning For Friendship**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

Carlos and Katie sat in the living room, watching TV, on a normal Saturday morning. They were waiting in anxiety for their prank on James to come into action. The victim was currently taking a shower.

"So, the prank is all ready?" Carlos asked Katie.

"Yep," Katie told him, smiling, "When he get's out of the shower, his hair will be-"

Suddenly, they heard a loud, girly scream come from the bathroom, "Ahhhhhhh! My hair is pink!"

Carlos and Katie stated laughing really hard, until James exited the bathroom. They tried to keep a straight face, but they couldn't hold it any longer, so they burst out laughing.

"Oh, you think this is _so_ funny," James stated, annoyed.

"How could we _not_ think it's funny?" Katie asked, still laughing.

"Hey James, do you..." Logan started to say as he walked into the living room, "Woah! Your hair... it's... pink! What happened?"

"Pink hair dye in the shampoo bottle," Katie explained.

"You did this?" James asked Katie.

"Carlos helped... well not really, but he's the one who wanted to prank you!" Katie told him.

James gasped, "Carlos! You do not mess with the hair!" he yelled, before running back in the bathroom.

"Wow, you really got him," Logan told them as he walked over to his computer.

"Don't worry, Logie, you're next," Katie thought.

By then, Logan had logged into his account. They stared at him fiddle with the computer, "What happened?" Logan yelled, "Where are all my saved files?"

"We deleted them," Carlos told him, "You always want everything so organized, so we thought we'd help you."

"Why would you do that? I had really important things on there, like my resume and my stories and..." Logan exclaimed, however Katie and Carlos burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"All your files are on this flash drive," Carlos explained, holding up the device.

"You guys are evil!" Logan stated, before grabbing the flash drive and putting it into his computer.

"No, I just wanted revenge," Carlos told him.

"What? What did I do?" Logan asked.

"You made me believe that those 'Would You Rather' answers would come true!" Carlos exclaimed.

Logan sighed. It was partially Carlos' fault for being so gullible, but they _did _trick him.

"So that's why you pranked James too... Wait a minute, you didn't prank Kendall!" Logan stated.

"Not yet," Katie told him.

As if on cue, Kendall ran in, "Guess what?"

"What?" Katie responded.

"You know that hockey school that I applied for?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," Carlos answered.

"Well, I just got a letter saying I got in!" Kendall exclaimed.

"That's great!" they told him, with knowing looks on their faces.

"This letter says 'to accept your admission, call the following number'" Kendall told them. He took out his cell phone and dialed the number. Suddenly, Logan's phone started to ring, so he answered it.

"Hello?" Logan asked.

"Logan!" Kendall yelled, "Is this some kind of a joke?" he exclaimed into the phone, even though Logan was standing five feet away from him.

"No, it's not! I just answered my phone," Logan told him, honestly.

Meanwhile, Carlos and Katie were chuckling to themselves. Those three were just too easy to prank and they were so ignorant right now.

However, Kendall noticed them laughing, "This was your prank, wasn't it?" Kendall asked Katie.

Katie nodded, while pointing to Carlos.

"You _and_ Carlos? But wh-"

Logan answered Kendall's question before he could ask it, "Carlos wanted revenge on us for making him think the 'Would You Rather' answers were coming true. They already tricked me into thinking I lost all my files on my hard drive and they turned James' hair pink."

"Oh, I gotta see this," Kendall stated. James walked out of the bathroom. Kendall cracked up at the sight of his friend.

"It's not funny!" James yelled again, before somehow forgetting that his hair was pink and speed-walking downstairs.

Logan, Kendall, Carlos and Katie all huddled around the window, knowing what to expect next. James appeared outside, giving everyone else at the Palm Woods a laugh and something to remember for a long time, while he continued to yell how it wasn't funny.

THE END

* * *

Well, I hope you liked the ending. Haha, I can totally picture James with pink hair. Lol. And how upset he would be. The pranks on Logan and Kendall weren't as good, but I think in the actual show, they both would have fallen for those pranks. Thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing! =)


End file.
